Wyman
Wyman is a noble from Morley, a member of the Imperial Court in Dunwall , the current head of the League of Protectors, and the love interest of Empress Emily Kaldwin. Wyman first appeared in Dishonored: The Corroded Man, is an unseen character mentioned in Dishonored 2 and in Dishonored: The Return of Daud. Biography Not much is known about Wyman. The young noble and Emily are in love, somehow brought together by their disdain for the Imperial Court's obligations and the nobility's etiquette. In their daydreams, they talk of visiting the Royal Conservatory in Karnaca, but also participating to events such as the Boyle Masquerade, despite hearsay from high society. They also share shameful secrets, such as Emily not wearing pants behind her desk once during a Watch Officer's report. Corvo Attano also likes Wyman's open attitude in contrast to other nobles, which eventually earned the young noble the Royal Protector's trust. ''Dishonored: The Corroded Man'' In the Month of Darkness 1851, Wyman is present at Dunwall Tower and keeps close to Emily during her time off duty. On the day of the annual Boyle Masquerade, Corvo Attano tasks Wyman to keep an eye on Emily, who he suspects would put herself in harm's way going after the reborn Whaler gang. Emily, though regretfully, drugs her chaperon under pretense of serving an exotic drink. Wyman is later found unconscious in the Tower's Great Hall and sent to the guest apartments to be tended to by the Royal Physician, Doctor Toksvig. Four days later, the young noble is at Emily's bedside while she is still recovering from her fight with Zhukov. ''Dishonored: The Return of Daud'' Wyman is currently in Morley and as such is only mentioned early in the book as the one who has become the head of the League of Protectors, who are supposed to protect the empress. Wyman then hires the the Devlin couple to find Daud and kill him, both to protect Emily and because of the fact that he murdered her mother and escaped justice. ''Dishonored 2'' Wyman is away in Morley for four months during the events of Delilah's Coup. Around this time, Wyman is aware of Emily's night escapades across rooftops.Letter from Wyman If Emily escapes from Delilah, she will write a letter to reassure Wyman and advise her lover to stay in Morley and not attempt anything at Delilah.Letter from Emily Wyman will answer back, informing her of Morley being on the verge of going on war against Gristol and other strange rumors from Dunwall. Trivia *Wyman is described as a young noble, about the same age as Emily, and has a sister.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 225 *Wyman's gender is intentionally unspecified. **On page 227 of Dishonored: The Corroded Man, the character is referred to as "he" – an error, according to author Adam Christopher.Reddit AMA with Adam Christopher **In the French and German translation of the first novel, (respectively Dishonored: L'homme corrodé and Dishonored: Zersplittert), Wyman is defined as a man. **The French and Italian translations of Dishonored 2 assume that Wyman is a man in Delilah's Heart quote of Emily ("son jeune soupirant, Wyman" / "il suo giovane corteggiatore, Wyman") and in a line spoken by Corvo Attano during Memories of Training ("le jeune Wyman" / "il giovane Wyman"). The Russian translation assumes the same for Delilah's Heart quote ("со своим юным почитателем, Виманом"). *According to Adam Christopher, Arkane Studios came up with the character of Wyman. References ru:Виман zh:怀曼 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:The Corroded Man Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies